Hello Cold World
by inudemon02
Summary: Life is hard when you move to a hold new world, but life is even harder when your brother makes your move to a place where snow is ever so common just because of your lovely sister. My name is Kanna Demon and I hate Snowpoint City, just because there so much snow that I'm ready to puke. The only bright side is that cutie who aids in my breeder class.


**Disclaimer: Only own Kanna, not pokemon. Tom Thunderstone belongs to **

**( Tom)**

The sun was rising of the mountains as, a young man with dusty brown hair that stops over his jade green eyes, to which he was wearing a pair of glasses over them. He was wearing his normal blue jeans and black long-sleeved top, underneath a long white lab coat.

He was standing his family Ranch, in the forest still on his home boundaries was an Old Archway, and in front of it were three triangle pillars with marks all on it, in an old Pokémon language telling a story.

"…still to this day I wonder what sort of people or Pokémon who carved this? Dialga's Roar of Time…Palkia's Spacial Rend…Giratina's Shadow Force. Pokémon who rule over time, space, and reverse, seeing any of them must have shaken the people to their very core. How these carvings have those memories of countless people, who eventually becoming a myth…" he spoke to himself as he continued to the write his notes down on his report.

He smiled as he closed his report and placed his hand on one of the pillars "Myths…which I want to uncover" he continued as his watch began to bleep "Hmmm…" he thought as he looked at his watch and saw it said 7:59am "Better get going, don't want to be late for my first day" he laughed, as he ran over to a tree stump putting his empty breakfast bowl and report into his bag.

Within no time at all, he was back at his family ranch, stopping as he reached the edge of the forest and smiled as he looked out over the Ranch, thinking back to when he was 10, 8 years ago, there were no Pokémon what-so-ever on this ranch…look at it now, full of all kinds of Pokémon.

"Hey mom!" Tom called as he walked into the main family house, only to find a note 'Hey dear, we've gone to Sandgem Town to meet with Professor Rowan, good luck teaching your first class' the lad smiled as he put the note down, and headed into the bigger barn.

By time it had hit 8:25am, students in the area where arriving at Snowpoint City, to the School Tech, which was also attached to the Snowpoint Gym, made for young kids to 17 year olds. Students were laughing as the wind started to pull.

"Land now Flare!" Tom called as his Charizard landed before the tech "You're getting slower Flare" he commented looking at his watch.

The Chairzard just rolled his eyes "Char" he replied as Tom just laughed and returned him.

"Morning Teacher" Some of his friends greeted as they walk path.

Taking a breath, Tom got a buzz on his PokeGear, checking it, he sees he got a message from Candice as he walks to the costume room, the message said: 'New Student will singing in front of fellow students today'

"Intresting" he muttered as his Pokeball burst opened and Thunderstone his Raichu "Morning Thun" he replied as he pulled a few costumes out of his bag, including a icy blue dress with hints of white flowers. I find a pair of icy blue heels and a pair of white gloves, upon hanging them up, he left the room, and heads up to meet Candice.

**( Kanna's P.O.V)**

I HATE THIS PLACE! I truely truely wish this place goes to hell and stay there forever! Why did my brother make me go to Snowpoint City in Sinnoh? There nothing here, but snow! Did my brother think this would be funny sending me to the cold when I hate it? I bet your wondering how this crazy girl is, right?

The name is Kanna Demon, youngest daughter of Chiro and Angel Demon. I have one " lovely" sister who loves beating me up and a pretty smart brother. My sister name is Blase and my brother name is Hoshiko. Don't ask why he has a girl name, since I have no clue. I think mom wanted three girls.

Anyway, my brother found out what Blase did behind close doors to me and sent me away to the pokemon school at Snowpoint. I kinda wish I was back in Waterlily, Johto though not as cold as it is here. Sure, they're cool pokemon and my Glaceon is happy to be here, but I am not happy. Even though Hoshiko got a house for me in Snowpoint City

I want to hang with Gold and Crystal at Prof. Elm's lab. I want to chase down my Pikachu from causing chaos in the lab. Ugh, I would love to taste my brother's cooking. I miss my sister even though she's hates my guts, blames me for everything and hits me.

" Glace! Glace!" I heard the Ice-Type Pokemon calling me out. I turn my head to see my first Pokemon, Glaceon nickname Icy running to me.

I sigh to myself, thinking. ' _I don't want to play in the snow again!' _

Icy jumps on my chest, knowing that I haven't got out of bed yet.

" What is it?" I ask her when I gave her a pet on the head.

She's licks on my cheek.

" Ok, I will get up!" I mention. I slowly sit up and grab Icy's waist and place her on the ground. I look around my room and notice my mightyena that goes by the name Yasha, a pikachu name Zaps and an Espeon name Zane. I stare at them for few seconds.

" I have to go to school today?" I ask question them. They give me the " Duh" look and glare at me. I sigh to myself and roll out of bed.

I close my blue eyes as I remember the day that Hoshiko found out as if it was yesterday as I got ready for school.

( **Flashback two weeks ago) **

" Come here, you little bitch!" Blase, my sister yelled at me. I was in my room, getting ready for a sleepover at Crystal's when she ran into my room. She pushes me down and started punching me. She kept saying it's my fucken damn fault that mom and dad die, beacuase they had to feed me as well.

She started to do things with her hands that I wish never happen nor i wish to speak of them.

She punch me, kick me. She almost had her Magby attack me with Ember if it wasn't for Jolt, my brother's Jolteon tackling my sister off of me. I was glad I yelled for my brother and he ran in the door, ready to kill Blase for the brusies she cause. My brother throw her out of the house that night. I remember the pokemon she caught were running as well. My brother made me stay home with him that night, we both knew that Blase was going to kill me. We both know Blase is crazy in the head, well I knew that for years. Hoshiko on the other hand didn't.

That week was crazy, my brother was looking in different regions to hide me tell he make sure Blase is in Jail. I kept packing and unpacking, thank you Icy. The last night I slept in my bed, I was crying not because I was almost rape or/and killed , I was crying because I was leaving everything that I care and/or love about my hometown. Sure, I get to take my pokemon, but i can't bring the poeple I care about the most.

**( End of Flashback)**

I look at the clock and saw it was ten tell nine.

SHIT! I was supposed to meet Candice in ten minutes, she wanted to see my singing skills for the chorus class before school. I rush to the mirror to see if my black skinny jeans were a mess or my baby blue v-neck sweater got a stain on it. Luckily, they don't. I got on my dark blue snow boots. I rush out the door with my pokeballs in my black jean jacket. I lock the door and rush out with Icy by my side.

You know what I hate the most about Snowpoint? THE SNOW! I hate it! I HATE IT! It's wet, hard to run in and cold! Ugh...I run into a wall or something and look up and saw a a girl with a tomboy red haircut, wearing a white jacket with a pair of blue jeans and black snowboots.

'"Woah, what's the hurry?" She said as she helps me up.

" The hurry is I need to see Candice if I want a spot in the chorus class." I breath heavy.

"Glame ow Glame." I look down to see a Glameow, staring back at me. The girl looks at me. " Oh, your the new girl here, hun?"

I sigh to myself. I better get use to the idea of being " new".

" Yea, Kanna Demon. Your name would be?"

She smiles at me. " Zoey. Want me to show you where Candice is?"

I stare at her. There a nice person in cold world?

" Yea, that would be nice."

She gives a smile, guess Candice told her my story, great...

Zoey lead me to the gym of snowpoint and opens the door.

" Candice! I found that Kanna girl."

A girl with two odd shape pigtails walks toward me, she's was wearing a black long sheeve shirt with a whiet jacket and a pair of blue jeans and snowboots.

" Thanks, Zo-Zo!" I stare at her, this can't be the same Candice that my brother talked to it, can it?

" I talk to your sister Hoshiko, a week ago-" She stop talking when she saw me laughing. " What's so funny?"

" Hoshiko is a guy, and my brother." I tried to calm down.

She looks at me." He sounds like a girl on the phone and his has a girl name."

I brust out laughing again, and that one took two minutes to stop laughing before I can focus again.

Candica look at me. " Do you have your Kai ready?"

Kai? Is she's high?

I must look confuse or lost, since Zoey turn and face me

" She means, you ready to sing."She explains.

Oh that what it means.

" Yea, my Kai is ready."

Candice gives a sharp nod. " Good, because today you will singing in front of your fellow students."

Wait...what? NO! NO! Anything, but that! Please! I don't need it again! NOT AGAIN!

" Yes, ma'am." If I want that classs, then I have to do it.

" Also choice one pokemon to out with you." She adds.

Could she be my best friend now? That's what I always do since people call me..nevermind on that part.

" And a costume."

Shit...I'm screw.

" Am I allow to borrow one?" I ask, since my brother hasn't sent my over yet.

" Of course! Zo-Zo, show Kanna where to find some costumes at the school." Zoey nods and leads me outside to the evil snow. Ugh...snow.

Icy was playing in the snow when we came out and run to me and jumps into my arms.

" So what song are you going sing to?" Zoey asks.

" Depends on where I will be singing. Location is key for a good show." I mention.

" Ok, contest or battles or your going be a breeder?" I sigh, same question and same answer.

" Is there a ranger class?" I ask. Zoey blinks at me. " No, why do you ask?"

I sigh to myself. " My parents were rangers and I want to take a class in honor of them." I mention quiely as I could.

She nods, understanding what I mean. " There six types of classes: Contest, Battle, Breeder, Gym Leader, Researcher and Performer. Most people go for Contest and Battle."

I gave hint of a smile. " I would be taking Battle, Contest and Performer classes. Maybe one Researcher or Breeder so I could have some fun."

" Performer?" She questions. I give a hint of a wink. " You will see."

We got to the school, where I saw people stop and staring at me. Guess, new kids don't come around often. Icy give her ' Icy' glare that supposed to scare people, but it makes her more cute. I have one wierd starter pokemon.

" Icy, peace girl. " I pet her head softly. I look up at the sunny sky, thinking if Dusty could be fine for a performs of her.

Zoey lead me into the costume room, where I pick out a icy blue dress withhints of white flowers. I find a pair of icy blue heels and a pair of white gloves. I grin to myself when I finding the same outfit in a pikachu size. I toss my friend ball up in the air. " Zaps! Time to dress you up!"

My female Pikachu appears and grins becuase she knows what song I am planning on singing in front of the school. Zoey nods. " Not bad, I think Tom made that outfit."

" Tom?"

She nods. " Don't worry you will see him, by the way your singing in the gym leader room, biggest room to fit everyone is that room."

" Got it."

Zoey told me where is it and left me alone with Icy and Zaps.

I bent down. " Ready Zaps?" I ask her as I pet her head. She gives a nod as Icy licks my cheek.

I smile. " Hello Cold World, here I come!"


End file.
